


Drag me down

by Taolee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Español | Spanish, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nota de la autora1: Este fanfic pertenece a la serie de peticiones que se realizaron este verano y que, por motivos de tiempo y de fandom, quedó fuera del mes de Misha Collins, pero como lo prometido es deuda y ME ENCANTA escribir sobre ellos dos... ¡aquí los tenéis!</p><p>Petición: de la lista 1 elijo: coffe shop y office romance, de la lista 2: rimming (mi superfavorito), fingering y on the desk, entiendo que aunque ponga esto la escena sexual la describes hasta el final no? pq quieroo y de la lista 3....hace falta decirlo? mis dos bebitos.</p><p>Nota de la autora2: Sí, la escena la escribo hasta el final. No soy tan cruel de dejaros a medias...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag me down

**Título:** [Drag me down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jwgf3wmiA04)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Harry/Lou

 **Fandom:** One Direction

 **Rating:** NC—17

**Sin betear.**

**Nota de la autora** **1** **:** Este fanfic pertenece a la serie de peticiones que se realizaron este verano y que, por motivos de tiempo y de fandom, quedó fuera del mes de Misha Collins, pero como lo prometido es deuda y ME ENCANTA escribir sobre ellos dos... ¡aquí los tenéis!

 **Petición:** de la lista 1 elijo: coffe shop y office romance, de la lista 2: rimming (mi superfavorito), fingering y on the desk, entiendo que aunque ponga esto la escena sexual la describes hasta el final no? pq quieroo y de la lista 3....hace falta decirlo? mis dos bebitos.

 **Nota de la autora2:** Sí, la escena la escribo hasta el final. No soy tan cruel de dejaros a medias...

 

 

DRAG ME DOWN

 

 

Louis apagó el despertador de mala gana y se puso en pie. Ese nuevo horario que tenía en la oficina iba a acabar con él. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana para trabajar? Pues él. Al principio estaba emocionado con su nuevo ascenso. Ser jefe de equipo significaba mucho en su carrera, ya sin contar que su sueldo iba a duplicarse casi por arte de magia. Lo que no le habían dicho era que tendría que entrar a trabajar tan pronto. Si se lo hubieran hecho saber antes, igual hasta se lo hubiera pensado.

Ya era tarde para decir que no; había firmado los papeles, había sido presentado como nuevo jefe y le habían presentado también a su equipo. Estaba muy ilusionado, pero entonces llegó su jefe y le tocó la moral. Así que ahí estaba él, yendo medio zombi a trabajar. Menos mal que tenía un modesto apartamento cerca de la oficina y no tardaba demasiado en llegar.

 

 

 

Se paró soñoliento frente a la enorme construcción de casi veinte plantas. Miró hacia arriba intentando localizar su oficina, pero al estar todo oscuro, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Miró hacia la puerta y George, el enorme guarda de seguridad que siempre estaba en la puerta, no había regresado aún de su ronda. Lo cierto es que aún eran menos cinco. Genial. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría remoloneado más en la cama.

Se apretó el cuello del abrigo intentando espantar el frío y giró sobre sí mismo, oteando la solitaria avenida que, a esa hora, aún estaba desierta, excepto por una tienda de cafés y pastelitos. Maravillado por la idea de tomarse un café bien cargado recién salido de Mordor, caminó hacia la cafetería y entró.

El sitio era muy acogedor, decorado en tonos pastel y con mucha delicadeza. Todo muy femenino. De la parte trasera escuchó unos pasos acercarse hacia fuera y se preparó para saludar a la agradable abuelita solterona que sin duda debía de regentar un lugar tan cuqui como ese.

Se equivocaba; un tipo bastante alto, muy delgado, y con un moño en la cabeza, llegó hasta él al otro lado de la barra. Tenía los ojos más impresionantes que había visto en la vida y no pudo evitar perderse en ellos. ¿Eran verdosos, azulados? Supo que se había quedado demasiado tiempo mirándole cuando el joven, porque tenía pinta de ser más joven que él, sonrió. Genial, también tenía hoyuelos.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

A la lista de ojos impresionantes y hoyuelos, podía añadir voz profunda, terriblemente varonil y muy, muy, muy, pero que muy sexy.

— Ehhhh café —ladeó la cabeza intentando reaccionar para dejar de comportarse como un tarado mental—. Un café solo. Muy caliente.

El chico de detrás de la barra sonrió más aún.

— ¿Cómo de caliente? —le preguntó sonriendo mientras iba hacia la máquina—, ¿Que te lo puedas tomar hoy o mañana?

Louis levantó una ceja. Estaba de broma, ¿no? El joven camarero debió notarlo porque se volvió hacia él.

— Lo siento, era una broma. ¿Quieres azúcar?

— Sí, dos por favor —reaccionó—. No, perdóname tú a mí. Llevo sólo un par de días con este nuevo horario y levantarme a las cuatro de la mañana es una locura.

— Te acabas acostumbrando —sirvió el café en un vaso para llevar y cerró la tapa. Luego se giró para ponerlo sobre la barra—. Yo llevo un par de años ayudando a mi madre con la cafetería y al final ni te acuerdas de que antes solías dormir la noche entera.

Louis miró alrededor de nuevo.

— Esto es de tu madre entonces —observó los detalles vintage que antes no había apreciado—. Tiene muy buen gusto. Felicítala de mi parte.

— Gracias —el joven sonrió mostrando de nuevo sus hoyuelos—. Lo he decorado yo.

Louis se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó algunas monedas sueltas para pagarle, de camino así disimulaba el rubor de sus mejillas.

— Me llamo Harry, por cierto —el camarero aceptó las monedas. Las deslizó sobre la superficie de la barra y las echó sobre la palma de la mano con un simple gesto.

— Louis —agarró el café y sonrió encantadoramente tras él—. Gracias por el café.

— A ti —Harry le guiñó un ojo y se quedó apoyado con las manos sobre el borde de la barra hasta que Louis desapareció de su vista.

A través de la cristalera observó que caminaba hacia el edificio que había enfrente, y lo estuvo observando hasta que entró acompañado de un guarda de seguridad que parecía estar esperándole.

— ¿Harry? —la voz de su madre se oyó desde la trastienda.

— ¿Sí, mamá? —respondió sin apartar aún la mirada de la calle.

— ¿No te estabas encargando tú de los rollitos de canela? Huele a quemado.

— ¡Mierda! —y corrió hacia dentro, aunque ya no pudo hacer nada por ellos.

Estuvo todo el día pensando en el desconocido ejecutivo de ojos azul mar, tupé despeinado hacia un lado, bigote y perilla de dos días. No lo había visto nunca, pero era comprensible si decía que le habían cambiado el horario. Quizás antes llegaba a trabajar cuando él cerraba. El caso es que se alegraba mucho de haberle visto. Ojalá volviera al día siguiente.

 

 

 

Louis se levantó de un salto cuando sonó el primer aviso del despertador. Se duchó, se puso un traje limpio, el abrigo largo oscuro y cogió su mochila. Esa mañana había salido con el tiempo suficiente de ir a por un café a la misma cafetería del día anterior. Ojalá estuviera el mismo chico, Harry. No sabía por qué se había quedado embobado mirándole. Bueno, sí lo sabía, porque le gustaban los hombres y era un hecho que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, pero se refería a haberse quedado como petrificado al verle. Lo cierto era que no podía culparse porque ese tal Harry era condenadamente atractivo. Tenía algo que lo atraía sin poderlo evitar y quería descubrir qué era.

La cafetería ya estaba abierta, y desierta. Era lógico siendo tan temprano. Entró y esperó a que le recibiera alguien, rezando en voz baja para que fuera Harry. Y tuvo suerte, porque salió él, de nuevo con un moño cogido en lo alto de la cabeza y la cara manchada de lo que parecía ser harina.

— Buenos días —Louis lo miró divertido—. Ermmm, tienes manchada la mejilla izquierda.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se miró en el espejo. Cuando localizó la mancha, se acarició varias veces hasta hacerla desaparecer.

— Gracias —dijo volviéndose hacia él—. Estaba peleándome con los rollitos de canela.

— Pues creo que han ganado ellos.

Los dos sonrieron y se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, hasta que Harry reaccionó primero.

— ¿Un café solo con dos de azúcar?

Louis asintió, contento de que por lo menos recordara ese dato.

— No sabía que también hacíais dulces.

Harry ya había puesto en marcha la máquina del café mientras le respondía.

— Mi madre los va introduciendo poco a poco en el menú. Ahora están en el horno y suelen estar listos sobre las siete, que es cuando llega todo el mundo.

— Yo soy el único loco que anda por aquí a estas horas, ¿no?

— Y yo —le guiñó un ojo mientras le ponía la tapa al café—. Llevo media hora peleándome con los rollitos de canela y aún no les he pillado el punto. Los odio.

— A mí no me gustan demasiado —Louis pagó el café dejando el importe sobre la barra y agarró el envase antes de responder—. Mi favorito siempre ha sido el bizcocho de zanahorias.

Harry levantó una ceja.

— ¿Te gustan las zanahorias?

— Mucho. No sé muy bien por qué, pero las como desde pequeño.

Harry hizo un gesto de curiosidad con los labios, pero no dijo nada.

— Bueno —Louis dio un paso hacia atrás para irse—. Tengo que entrar ya —giró la cabeza para observar que George ya estaba esperándole—. El de seguridad me abre la puerta todos los días y ya está esperándome. Que tengas un buen día, Harry.

— Tú también, Louis —lo vio marcharse hasta que desapareció dentro del edificio, entonces regresó a la cocina en la parte trasera del local y localizó a su madre que estaba amasando en una mesa enorme de repostería—. Mamá... ¿Tenemos zanahorias?

 

 

 

Louis se quedó dormido al día siguiente. Más bien no le sonó el despertador y cuando quiso darse cuenta faltaba muy poco para que dieran las cinco. No se duchó, ni le dio tiempo a afeitarse y ni siquiera terminó de ponerse la corbata cuando ya estaba corriendo hacia la puerta.

Entró a trompicones en la cafetería. Ésta vez no tuvo que esperar a que Harry saliera porque ésta vez ya estaba fuera con un café en la mano.

— ¿No te ha sonado el despertador?

— No —avanzó rápido hacia la barra—. Llego tarde —entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry le tendía una pequeña bolsa. Levantó la mirada hacia él y lo miró—. ¿Es para mí?

— Sí —sus hoyuelos hicieron acto de presencia y le dio algo más de vida al lugar—. Supuse que te habías quedado dormido, así que te he preparado ya el café, y cómo me imagino que no te dará tiempo de ir a desayunar, te he puesto un trozo del bizcocho que he hecho hace un rato.

Louis se quedó sin habla. No estaba acostumbrado a que estuvieran tan atento a él y tanta dedicación lo pilló desprevenido.

— Vaya, muchas gracias —se llevó la mano al bolsillo—. ¿Cuánto te debo?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

— Considéralo un regalo por ser la primera persona que va a probar mi bizcocho.

— Así que soy una especie de conejillo de indias, ¿no?

— Exacto —se rió, y era incluso mucho más embriagador que cuando estaba serio—. Que tengas un buen día, Louis.

Louis tardó un segundo en reaccionar. Agarró la bolsa y asintió con la cabeza.

— Gracias —mañana te contaré si me has dejado con vida o no.

Harry lo despidió con una mano, muerto de risa.

 

 

 

Louis no paró en todo el día. Tuvo una reunión seguida de otra más y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era la hora de irse a casa. Lo peor es que no había tenido tiempo de comer nada. Entonces se acordó del regalo de Harry. Se había bebido el café muchas horas atrás, pero había dejado el bizcocho para saborearlo bien durante su descanso, pero no llegó a parar en todo el día. Ahora, solitario en su oficina, sacó el dulce de su envoltorio y lo olió.

El olor a zanahorias con un leve toque a vainilla le impregnó las fosas nasales. Sin esperar más, le dio un enorme mordisco sabiendo positivamente que iba a gustarle. Y así fue. Era el bizcocho más rico que había probado en la vida. Estaba dulce, esponjoso, en su dulce medida de azúcar y con ese sabor a zanahorias que tanto le gustaba. ¿Podía existir algo mejor que esto en la vida? Sí; que el cuerpo de Harry supiera a eso mismo y se dejara lamer por todas partes, pero con la suerte que tenía, posiblemente tuviera una novia guapísima y elegantísima, parecida a Taylor Swift, que lo recogería después del trabajo todos los días para ir a cenar a casa de sus padres en una preciosísima casita con jardín a las afueras de la ciudad.

Cuando salió de la oficina miró hacia la cafetería para ver si estaba abierto. No quería esperar al día siguiente para decirle lo mucho que le había gustado. Quería verle y saber algo más de él. Iba a tener que lanzarse al río si quería pescar algo, pero estaba cerrado, así que tendría que dejarlo para otro momento.

 

 

 

Esa mañana no necesitó el despertador para levantarse él solito y salir con tiempo para pasar por la cafetería. Cuando entró, una mujer joven lo atendió detrás de la barra.

— Buenos días —ella le mostró una encantadora sonrisa.

— Buenos días. Un café solo con dos de azúcar, por favor.

La mujer asintió y caminó hacia la máquina de café. Louis no podía quedarse con la incógnita de saber dónde estaba Harry.

— Disculpe... ¿Hoy no está Harry?

Ella sonrió encantadoramente.

— Está en la parte trasera descargando el camión de la harina. ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

Al principio dudó un poco, pero qué diablos.

— Sí, por favor. Dígale que el bizcocho de zanahoria era lo más rico que he comido en la vida.

— Ah, ¿sí? —la sonrisa de la mujer se hizo más grande conforme se acercaba para llevarle el café.

— Sí. Me dijo que fui su conejillo de indias porque nadie lo había probado aún —dejó el dinero sobre la barra y agarró su café—. Y me alegro de que fuera así. Me prestaría gustoso para más experimentos de ese tipo.

La mujer se rió encantada.

— ¿Sabes? Me alegra que me hayas dicho esto porque, ¿sabes lo que me dijo ayer Harold? Que quería hacer un bizcocho para una persona que había conocido, y, ahora al verte, y al saber que te lo dio a ti... —le guiñó un ojo—. Mi hijo tiene buen gusto —le tendió la mano—. Me llamo Anne.

Louis tardó en reaccionar. ¿Esa era la madre de Harry? ¡Pero si parecía muy joven!

— Yo... —dudó si darle la mano—. Espero no haber metido la pata.

— Oh, para nada.

— Me llamo Louis —le estrechó la mano quedándose algo más tranquilo. Agarró el café y dio varios pasos hacia la puerta—. Dígale que he venido.

— Lo haré, descuida —Anne seguía con la misma sonrisa encantadora. Había empezado a rellenar los servilleteros y lo despidió con una amable inclinación de cabeza.

Louis salió con un vaso en la mano, preguntándose qué pensaría Harry si hubiera estado allí y hubiera escuchado la conversación. Giró la cabeza y vio la cabina de un camión gigantesco que desaparecía dentro de un callejón. Sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía caminó hacia allí. Recorrió uno de los costados del camión y llegó a la parte trasera, donde un hombre enorme saltaba del camión con un saco a su espalda. Luego apareció Harry. Se le había desmoronado un poco el moño y se le habían soltado varios mechones de cabellos a los lados. ¿Tenía el pelo rizado o era a causa de la refrigeración del camión?

Cuando se giró para sostener el saco mejor lo vio, entonces se paró para saludarle.

— Hey, Lou —abrevió su nombre—. Hoy llegas temprano.

— Me ha atendido tu madre —le enseñó el café que llevaba en una de las manos—. Muy simpática.

— Se lo diré. Espera un momento, voy a soltar esto —caminó rápido hacia la puerta trasera de la cafetería con un saco de veinticinco kilos de harina sobre su espalda. Al volver, venía manchado de la cabeza a los pies, señal de que el saco venía algo roto y se le había desperdigado por encima—. ¿Te gustó el bizcocho?

Louis no supo si contarle toda la información que le había dado su madre.

— Delicioso —abrevió—. Si todo lo haces igual de bien...

El comentario quedó en el aire y ambos se miraron, hasta que el camionero los hizo reaccionar cerrando de golpe las puertas del camión.

— Harry, te he dejado la factura sobre la mesa. Dile a tu madre que el próximo día le traigo lo que falta —el hombre no esperó respuesta, se montó en la cabina y salió del callejón dejándoles a solas.

— Yo... tengo que irme —Louis dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse cuando se le cayeron las llaves al suelo. Las tenía agarradas con la otra mano y no se había dado cuenta de que había estado jugando con ellas.

Harry fue más rápido que él y se agachó para cogerlas. Cuando se incorporó, se las tendió para que las cogiera, haciendo que los dedos de ambos se rozaran intencionadamente.

— Hasta mañana, Lou —volvió a abreviar su nombre, ésta vez con un tono distinto en la voz.

— Hasta mañana —Louis le sonrió con picardía—, Harold.

La risotadas de Harry se oyeron por todo el callejón y estuvieron retumbando en la cabeza de Louis todo el día.

 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente Louis entró a la hora de siempre en la cafetería y Harry no estaba. Anne, su madre estaba allí con otro hombre.

— Buenos días —Louis saludó al entrar.

Ella, al verle llegar, le sonrió con amabilidad.

— Buenos días, Louis. Se nos ha estropeado la máquina de café y tengo aquí al técnico para que la arregle lo antes posible o sino no podré hacer nada hoy —se lamentó la mujer—. He mandado a Harry a casa para que fuera a buscar otra cafetera que tenemos allí por si acaso esta no se arregla del todo.

— Vaya —se preocupó—. Espero que se solucione lo antes posible.

— Gracias, cielo —la mujer era realmente muy cariñosa y ahora entendía esa decoración dulce y cuidada; Anne era así—. Siento haberte dejado sin café esta mañana, pero si me das las señas de tu oficina, te lo acercamos en un rato.

Louis dudó. Imaginarse a Harry en su despacho era demasiado. Cogió una servilleta y garabateó algo rápidamente.

— Es la planta dieciséis, pasillo 1, sección D. Pone mi nombre en la puerta.

Anne cogió la servilleta y se la guardó en el bolsillo del delantal.

 

 

 

No hacía demasiado que Louis había llegado a su oficina cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de su despacho. No debían de ser ni las cinco y media y el resto de sus compañeros y plantilla llegaban a partir de las siete. ¿Sería George para preguntarle algo? Cuando abrió, se encontró con la cara de Harry mirándole sonriente.

— Tu café solo con doble de azúcar. Ah, y un bollo. Cortesía de mi madre. Siente haberte dejado esta mañana sin café.

— Pasa —Louis reaccionó y lo dejó entrar cerrando la puerta tras él. Lo vio avanzar por el despacho y no pudo evitar mirarle el trasero enfundado en esos vaqueros negros tan estrechos. Vaya lo que se estaba perdiendo por culpa de esa barra donde siempre estaba metido, pero lo que más le impresionó fue su pelo. Esa media melena, rizada, algo alocada, le confería un aspecto distinto, casi salvaje y eso le gustó demasiado. A su entrepierna también.

— Estás muy distinto con el pelo suelto —Louis lo siguió y se puso a su lado.

— Ya —Harry meneó la cabeza haciendo mover los rizos—. También tengo piernas —subió un poco una y luego otra—. Como siempre estoy detrás de la barra la gente se cree que soy un teleñeco.

Louis se rió por la ocurrencia. Sacó el bolló de la bolsa y le dio un bocado. Acto seguido soltó un gemido al comprobar lo rico que estaba. Los ojos de Harry brillaron mirándole.

— ¿Te gusta?

Louis asintió con los mofletes llenos como si fuera una cobaya. Cuando se tragó el bollito entero, se relamió los labios, la comisura de la boca, y a punto estuvo de buscar dentro de la bolsa por si había alguna miguita más. Luego se volvió hacia Harry.

— Dile a tu madre que tiene unas manos prodigiosas y que tendrían que hacerle un altar.

La sonrisa de Harry fue mucho más amplia al oír sus palabras. Decidió esperar unos segundos antes de responder.

— La idea de regalarte un bollito ha sido de mi madre, pero lo he hecho yo —lo miró atentamente, pendiente de la cara que se le había quedado a Louis—. ¿Sigues pensando que tengo unas manos prodigiosas y que me merezco un altar?

— Yo... —no sabía qué decir. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, no sabía cómo salir de esa. Tenía que estar volviéndose loco porque las palabras le salieron solas sin medir las consecuencias—. Me gustas.

Harry sonrió, sobre todo después de ver el rubor que se había instalado en la cara de Louis. Avanzó hacia él los dos pasos que lo separaban y lo miró muy de cerca.

— Tú también me gustas.

Louis levantó la cabeza mortificado para mirarle, cosa que Harry aprovechó para inclinarse y besarle suavemente sobre los labios. Fue un beso efímero, delicado y dado para sondear el terreno. Louis casi no participó porque lo pilló desprevenido.

Cuando Harry se apartó, lo miró levantando una ceja.

— ¿Así es como besas?

Louis tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y aún no había terminado de reaccionar.

— Sí... ¡No! —exclamó al darse cuenta que estaba diciendo incongruencias—. Lo siento, es que no me lo esperaba. No suelo ser tan lanzado y me cuesta tomar la iniciativa algunas veces.

Harry parecía estar pasándolo bomba con la charla azorada de Louis.

— ¿Te ha gustado el beso? —no podía abandonar esa expresión divertida del rostro.

— Claro que sí —dios, la estaba cagando—. Es como te he dicho, que me cuesta lanzarme. Sé que te va a parecer raro siendo jefe de equipo, pero no es lo mismo porque cuando conozco a alguien que me gusta, yo...

Estaba divagando, y lo sabía, por suerte Harry salió en su auxilio.

— ¿Quieres que nos volvamos a besar? —le preguntó cortándole el discurso.

— Sí —jadeó a media voz.

— Entonces acércate y bésame.

Harry podía haberlo dicho más alto, pero no más claro. Esperó y lo dejó que reaccionara por sí mismo. Louis avanzó esos dos pasos que habían deshecho antes y se arrimó a él. Tuvo que levantar un poco la cabeza porque era algo más bajo. Sin apartar la mirada de esos labios que lo esperaban, lentamente se acercó a ellos y lo besó.

No sé movió ni un ápice. Harry le dio todo el tiempo que Louis necesitaba para tener confianza en sí mismo, para romper sus propias cadenas y que se soltara con él.

Louis lo sorprendió con un beso algo más urgente y necesitado, mucho más posesivo que el anterior, lo que provocó que gimiera sin hacer nada por controlarse. Sintió cómo le invadía la boca y profundizaba en ella con su lengua hasta encontrar la suya. Ambas se unieron en un erótico baile mientras sus cuerpos se iban uniendo más y más.

No podían dejar de besarse. Juntos parecían ser como un cable eléctrico y un charco de agua. Ahora sólo faltaba que saltara la chispa que se había encendido entre ellos.

Ésta no tardo mucho en aparecer, concretamente cuando Harry se dio la vuelta y lo empujó de espaldas sobre el borde del escritorio. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y siguió besándole, tomando ahora él el control.

El abrigo de Harry cayó al suelo alrededor de sus pies. Podía sentir las manos de Louis sobre su pecho, en el hueco que había dejado la camisa al abrirse. Él tampoco se había quedado atrás y le había ido despojando de la chaqueta, y la corbata. Le abrió la camisa pero no se la quitó, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no quiso entretenerse más en bajar las manos a la erección que amenazaba con hacer estallar los pantalones.

Louis gimió sobre sus labios cuando sintió esa mano acariciarle sobre la ropa. Separó las piernas ofreciéndose más como si fuera algún rito pagano. Harry siseó mientras profundizaba el beso, ahogando de paso un gruñido al fondo de la garganta.

— Harry —la voz le salió medio ahogada. Giró un poco la cabeza para dejar de besarle, aunque el verdadero problema de que no le saliera la voz no era ese, sino sentir esa mano sobre las pelotas—. Si quieres parar ahora lo entenderé.

Harry frunció el ceño mirándole.

— Vas a tener que matarme si quieres que pare ahora.

Podría haberse reído imaginándose la escena, pero saber que quería eso tanto como él le hizo ser mucho más osado.

— Necesito que me folles —lo miró serio—. Ahora.

Harry guardó un segundo de silencio mientras lo miraba. Lo quería, lo necesitaba, y estaba deseando hacerlo. Se moría de ganas por hundirse en él.

Volvió a besarle, tomándose todo el tiempo que le dio la gana. Jugaba con su lengua y le humedecía los labios. Sus manos habían comenzado a abrirle el pantalón. Sólo tuvo que darle un par de tirones para bajárselos a la par que los calzoncillos y dejarle como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

Lo acarició con la mano un par de veces, envolviéndole con el puño hasta que lo empujó suavemente en el hombro para hacer que se tumbara sobre la mesa. Luego se inclinó sobre él y se lo deslizó hasta el fondo de la garganta.

Louis tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes para contenerse. Tenía las piernas colgando por un lado de la mesa y la espalda pegada sobre la superficie. Se estaba clavando un bolígrafo en un omoplato, o su móvil, no lo sabía, pero le dio todo igual. Irguió la cabeza y se encontró con esos increíbles ojos que lo miraban mientras deslizaba la lengua por todo su pene, de abajo a arriba. Harry parecía una pantera, con esa maraña de rizos que le conferían un aspecto mucho más salvaje y alocado.

Durante unos minutos sólo se escuchó el sonido de sus labios, succionando, y los jadeos esporádicos de Louis intentando contenerse para no correrse ahí mismo.

Cuando Harry lo incorporó de la mesa, él se dejó hacer sin oponerse. No podía dejar de mirarle y bastante tenía ya con no morirse ante semejante visión.

Harry le quitó la camisa y le miró varios tatuajes que tenía por los brazos. Por la mirada que le lanzó, eso pareció complacerle, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir besándole. No hizo ningún intento por quitarle los pantalones. Estos se habían caído hasta sus tobillos, dejando sus calzoncillos negros rezagados a la altura de las rodillas, lo que impedía realizar algún movimiento más amplio, pero Harry parecía tener otros planes; tras darle un beso en los labios, lo giró y se pegó a su espalda, quedándose así unos segundos.

Sentir ese cuerpo fuerte y caliente tras él le avivó aún más la sangre. Podía sentir la erección de Harry aún con sus pantalones puestos. Sus brazos, su pecho, todo él, desprendía un calor que le traspasaba la piel. Era una sensación atrayente que deseaba que durara para siempre.

Harry tenía otros planes; comenzó a darle pequeños y húmedos besos sobre los hombros y en el cuello. Había colocado la mano en su cintura y le recorría el estómago y el costado. La otra mano la apoyó sobre el hombro y le indicó con suavidad que se echara hacia delante. Louis lo hizo.

Jamás, ni en un millón de años, habría pensado que Harry fuera a separarle las nalgas y a darle un lametón en su entrada. Tuvo que agarrarse al borde de la mesa para contenerse y no correrse ahí mismo. Sin querer tiró el móvil al suelo de un manotazo, pero le dio igual. Ahora mismo todo le daba igual. Harry incursionaba con la lengua en su entrada y por Dios bendito que jamás había sentido nada tan caliente.

Lubricarle y prepararle fue pan comido. Louis era sensacional y él se moría por hundirse en él. Si quería ya podía hacerlo, y eso iba a hacer. Le gustaba tardar más, tomarse su tiempo para hacer las cosas bien, pero allí, en su oficina, y con toda la mañana por delante, no podían demorarse demasiado.

Con un movimiento rápido de sus dedos se abrió el pantalón. Sólo tuvo que bajarse un poco la ropa interior para dejar salir su húmeda erección.

Hurgó en su cartera que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero y sacó un condón. Lo abrió con los dientes de un tirón y se lo puso. Su mano grande de dedos largos, abarcó gran parte de la nalga, acariciándole mientras lo observaba.

Escupió atinando en la entrada y con el dedo pulgar lo esparció lubricando más el lugar. No se pudo resistir a lamerle otra vez. La piel de Louis olía al gel que había usado esa mañana para ducharse, que unido a su propio olor, creaba una mezcla embriagadora que le hacía perder la cabeza.

Dejó un rastro húmedo tras su lengua y se incorporó, acercando las caderas para penetrarle.

 

Podía hacerlo de mil maneras distintas; rápido y firme para hundirse en él hasta el fondo, o despacio, dilatándole un poco más con cada centímetro, o podía ir directo a su próstata y hacerle temblar las rodillas, o que le rogara un poco para que siguiera... tenía tantas posibilidades y le gustaban todas y cada una de ellas, pero ahora no tenía tiempo que perder. No podían quedarse ahí toda la mañana, ninguno de los dos, así que, sin más dilación, se adentró él. Lo hizo hasta el fondo, de un solo movimiento, sintiendo cómo los músculos de Louis se contraían y lo aprisionaban dejándole casi sin aire.

— Joder —siseó. Le clavó sin querer la yema de los dedos en un intento de controlarse y no correrse en el acto.

Louis levantó el trasero, ajustándose mejor a él. Había girado la cabeza para mirarle. Se mordía el labio inferior y se le había despeinado un poco el cabello.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, provocando que ambos esbozaran una sonrisa.

Mirándole fijamente, Harry comenzó a coger velocidad, saliendo y entrando en su cuerpo de manera firme y decidida. Había estirado un brazo y le recorría la espalda de arriba abajo. De vez en cuando apretaba los dedos sobre la piel, sin llegar a dejarle marca, simplemente avisándole de que estaba ahí, que lo tenía bien sujeto y que no iba a dejarle marchar.

Louis ocultó la cara en el hueco de su brazo cuando Harry cambió el ángulo de penetración y le dio de lleno sobre la próstata, haciéndole temblar las rodillas. Había comenzado a jadear algo que ni él mismo entendía.

— Harold —fue lo único aparente con sentido que logró decir.

Harry lo embistió más fuerte al escucharle. Se echó ligeramente hacia delante, dejándose caer sobre su espalda para darle un beso mientras le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo, hasta agarrar con la mano el goteante miembro de Louis. Se mojó la mano y eso ayudó a acariciarle mejor.

— Sí, por favor, sí —gimió con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sin saber dónde se encontraba ya.

Louis estaba cayendo por el precipicio sin cuestionarse nada, sin comprobar si podía volar, pero no le hacía falta porque algo le decía que Harry estaría ahí para impedir que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Se corrió sobre sus dedos, con la polla de Harry firmemente hundida en su trasero y su aliento cálido sobre la espalda. Fue una dulce rendición que volvería a repetir una y otra vez, siempre que fuera con él.

Harry se incorporó para avivar el ritmo. Aún le retumbaba en la cabeza su nombre dicho por Louis mientras se corría. Le gustaba, y le pidió que lo dijera de nuevo.

— Di mi nombre, Lou.

Louis esbozó una sonrisa perezosa.

— Harold —lo complació—. Harold.

Cada vez que decía su nombre, Harry embestía con más potencia, hasta que ya no pudo más; salió completamente de él, se quitó el preservativo de un tirón y comenzó a masturbarse sobre el trasero de Louis. A los pocos segundos comenzó a correrse, manchándole las nalgas y la entrada con varias hileras de semen espeso y temblado. Cuando terminó, exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción y se quedó mirando el estropicio que había provocado.

— Dime que tienes algo para limpiarte —la voz, ahora un tono más grave si eso era posible, sonó algo atormentada.

Louis sonrió. Giró la cabeza para mirarle. Harry era la viva imagen del erotismo y de lo prohibido, con ese cabello despeinado y a su aire y esa expresión de satisfacción en el rostro.

— En el último cajón a tu derecha hay un paquete de toallitas húmedas. Las uso después de comer —añadió—. Siempre me mancho la corbata.

Harry no se sorprendió por ese dato. Abrió el cajón agarrando el tirador con el dedo meñique, el único que no tenía manchado. Luego, con calma, comenzó a limpiarlo todo.

Fue delicado con el trasero de Louis, aseándole con firmeza pero sin esconder que también lo estaba acariciando. Cuando acabó y ambos estuvieron de nuevo vestidos y todo de nuevo en su sitio, se miraron con timidez. Harry fue el primero en moverse; lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho durante unos segundos. Louis lo imitó, sintiéndose bien así de protegido.

— Será mejor que vuelva a la cafetería o me veo a mi madre poniendo mi foto en todas las cajas de leche del país.

Louis sonrió. Dio un paso hacia atrás para dejarle ir mientras asentía con la cabeza. No lo había dejado llegar a la puerta cuando las palabras salieron solas de sus labios.

— ¿Tienes un rato libre para comer?

Harry se volvió hacia él con una expresión de absoluta felicidad en el rostro.

— Sí —respondió rotundo.

— ¿Te recojo a las doce?

— De acuerdo —Harry regresó a la mesa de Louis, cogió un bolígrafo y apuntó su teléfono en la esquina de la agenda que había sobrevivido estoica sobre la superficie sin caerse al suelo—. Por si te surge alguna reunión o algo, para que puedas avisarme.

— Bien pensado —lo elogió—. Ahora te doy un toque para que tú también sepas mi número.

Harry asintió. Se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios y le guiñó un ojo. Acto seguido caminó hacia la puerta y desapareció al fondo del pasillo.

Louis se quedó con esa expresión tonta en la cara, sin creerse aún lo que había pasado.

Encontró el móvil en el suelo, lo desbloqueó y añadió el teléfono de Harry. Luego le mandó un whatsapp.

_“_ _Toc toc”_

Harry respondió unos segundos más tarde.

_“_ _Por favor, dime que no eres de los que mandan chistes malos”_

Louis se rió. Iba a responderle algo, pero vio a su equipo entrar en su despacho y eso le hizo recordar que tenía una reunión muy importante y que no había preparado las cosas. Tecleó con rapidez antes de dejar la conversación.

_“_ _Mierda. Me había olvidado de la reunión. Hablamos luego”_

Harry sonrió, le mandó un emoticono de una mano con el pulgar hacia arriba y volvió a su trabajo, sabiendo que su madre lo observaba muy de cerca.

 

 

La reunión se hizo eterna y Louis, sentado en su mesa, intentaba prestar atención a lo que varios miembros de su equipo estaban exponiendo para una nueva campaña. Dos de ellos no parecían estar de acuerdo con uno de los puntos y comenzaron a dialogar entre ellos. Normalmente habría cortado de raíz la cuestión, pero eso le dio la oportunidad de coger el móvil mientras todos los demás estaban ocupados.

_“_ _Es imposible concentrarse en la reunión, sentado en esta mesa, sabiendo lo que la pobre ha tenido que soportar hace un rato”_

Harry lanzó una risotada.

_“_ _Yo no la oí quejarse. ¿No deberías de estar prestando atención a la reunión?”_

_“Si, pero prefiero hablar contigo”_

— ¡Harry,  has vuelto a quemar los bollitos!

_“He vuelto a quemar otra bandeja de bollitos y mi madre va a matarme. ¿Tienes un hueco disponible en la reunión donde pueda esconderme_ _hasta que_ _a los clientes a los que he dejado sin desayunar hoy se les quiten las ganas de enterrarme vivo_ _?”_

Louis levantó la vista para ver que la conversación había subido de tono. Iba a tener que poner orden, pero antes iba a responder a Harry.

_“Ven. Yo te protegeré._ _Jamás dejaré que nadie te derrumbe”_

Y ese fue el comienzo de algo que fue para siempre.

 

FIN

 


End file.
